ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gobbie Mystery Box
50 points Firesday Khroma ore --Mognchoc 18:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 40 points Firesday Chestnut log --Mognchoc 18:36, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud appeared to give 10 points, attempted to trade four-left, Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud, a meteorite, and a few other rare/ex items, and the four-leaf by itself filled the box for that day. Habitox, nothing traded to him, dial 5, lightsday, waning crescent (43%), got a Vampire Juice.--Deadmeataru 16:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Tried Sweepstox he said could be elm log hi-raiser or honey wine dialed 5 got an oak log --Mognchoc 23:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wouldnt take Frag Rock rare/ex --Mognchoc 23:43, December 16, 2011 (UTC) traded a whm testimony for a ginormagantic amount so im guessing all testimonies are worth 10 points --Mognchoc 00:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I traded him 3 days ago stuff and havent been able to trade since. i think its once a week maybe?? Coffer keys are good for 10 pts each Garrison pops are worth around 3 points each (maybe more depending on level cap; Kuzotz region was 3, others untested.) Yagudo Caulk, Quadav Backscale, and Orcish Armor Plate are worth 2 points. I would add directly, but not sure how to get formatting right, Special Dial got a Spool of Arachne Thread, don't see it in list yet.--Deadmeataru (talk) 16:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Briareus Helm from Special Dial. Part screenshot to confirm. Anyone receive similar empyrean weapon mats? --Northwemko 15:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Astral Leather from Special Dial today. Removed Fetid Lanolin from the list and replaced with 'Artifact Armor +1 Materials' --Northwemko 4:15, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Trading *Tried to trade him both a Tremorstone and Galestone but he wouldn't take them back to back. Just started my points, so 1 stone took me to 55 points. After I spent 10 (Apple Pie from Dial 1), he then accepted the 2nd stone. He asked for a "better" item after turning down a bunch of items I attempted after my 2nd stone was rejected, so maybe that 10 point cap might not apply as long as you turn in two items of increasing value? --Badough 06:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Peeking The rewards told to you, particularly the third item, seem to depend on your current point total the current game day. After spamming the Goblin for a bit, I can say that below 10 points on Firesday you see things like Miratete's Memoirs, Moldy Buckler, and pellets, go up to 10 change day to, for example, Windsday, and you start seeing more Black Magic scrolls instead, at 50 or more on Darksday, Virtues and pop items for land Kings appear more often.Rei 06:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that I don't believe peeking is affected by points at all. I've done testing of my own that shows certain items only appear on certain days. One such item is Novio only appearing on lightsday.--Ishimoto 07:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I will check for this correlation as well then. Good news otherwise though. Novia Earring, 1/60 checks, 0 Daily Tally, Firesday 19:00 game time. Rei 12:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Supporting Ishimoto's conclusion and debunking my own herefore. Darksday, overall multiple Virtues noted, but only 10 points. Upon change to Firesday, instantly went to Memoirs and Pellets, etc. Will add more data as collected, and transfer to main page once more information is found. Thanks to Ishimoto for correcting my horrible oversight in conditions. *Darksday - Fourth Virtue, Fifth Virtue, Sixth Virtue, Red Pondweed *Firesday - Erase, Refresh, Miratete's Memoirs, Smoky Flask, Absorb-STR, Peiste Pellets, Gnat Pellets, Gnole Pellets, Moldy Buckler, (after this point I only got one or two for a whole day of checking) Springstone, Autumnstone, Ambrosia, Amrita, Burst, Quake, Blue Pondweed, Jug of Honey Wine, Gem of the West, Gem of the East, Gem of the South, Novia Earring, Smoke Screen, Mana Channeler *Earthsday - Same trends as Firesday *Watersday - Amrita, Ambrosia, Autumnstone, Summerstone, Winterstone, Springstone, Gem of the North, Gem of the West, Gem of the South, Gem of the East, Freeze, Flood, Quake, Tornado, Burst, Flare, Attuner, Tactical Processor, Drum Magazine, (after this point I only got one or two for a whole day of checking) Stone IV, Mana Channeler, Reactive Shield, Equalizer, Tranquilizer, Eraser, Gugrusaurus, Lik, Moat Carp Creel, Pirate's Chart, Blue Pondweed, Novia Earring, Utsusemi: Ni *Windsday - Same trends as Watersday *Iceday - Beastly Shank, Blue Pondweed, Honey Wine, Fire IV, Stone IV, Aero IV, Water IV, Blizzard IV, Thunder IV, Lik, Gugrusaurus, Moat Carp Creel, Pirate's Chart, Brigand's Chart, (after this point I only got one or two for a whole day of checking) Novia Earring, Novio Earring, Phalanx, Army's Paeon V, Optic Fiber, Condenser, Vivi-Valve, Tranquilizer, Dynamo, Schurzen, Reactive Shield, Economizer, Singed Buffalo, Monkey Wine *Lightningsday - Same trends as Iceday *Lightsday -*Lightsday - Singed Buffalo, Buffalo Corpse, Monkey Wine, Phalanx, Novio Earring, Novia Earring (yes these two appear more often on this day, Novio especially), Disruptor, Fourth Virtue, Fifth Virtue, Sixth Virtue, Pandemonium Key, (after this point I only got one or two for a whole day of checking) Cup of Sweet Tea, Red Pondweed, Savory Shank, Percolator, Barrier Module, Utsusemi: Ni, Raise III Rei 20:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) on the main page said 50 point= cup of sweet tea...is it cup of sweet tea or honey wine? because when you peek at possiblities, never show sweet tea but only honey wine. Can someone confirm this? thanks I've had novio and novia both appear during earthsday, watersday, and windsday but so far have yet to see any virtues, red pondweed, sweet tea, or most of the items that risae listed for lightsday/darksday appear during earth/water/windsday's. I'm beginning to think that the items available during Fire-thru-Lightningsday are all the same, whereas during Light/Darksday "weekend" there is a an opening for more rare items to occur. --Vixinya 08:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Theory about possible items i have noticed an odd trend in the items shown when one chooses to look at possible results. for the highest-rarity item, there seem to be about three at any one time, and they change every few minutes (ex: for several minutes, the highest rarity was always Absorb-STR, Page from Miratete's Memoirs, or Gnat Pellets. then it shifted to Refresh, something called "Smoke-filled flask", and Absorb-STR again. can anyone else post their observations relating to this theory? Rhionhi Strange thing with new update I was getting dial 4 items when my inventory was full. When I came back to the gobbie, he gave me a Hobgoblin pie, which should be a dial 1 item. Looks like there may possibly be a bug with full inventory. --Elwynn (talk) 12:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to wiki edit Seriously... I don't. I read the how-to and none of it stuck. So... I comment instead? With the campaign that's going on, I've gotten several very decent items from the special dial, including a tati earring, skirmish equipment (at least one piece from each set reported randomly through the campaign by LSmates), +1 relic/af gear, NQ leviathan's ring, attestations, reforge mats, etc. I'm fairly certain the contents of the box change with events like this and over time. I'm not sure this list is even accurate anymore? More commentary during and after events would probably result in more accuracy... oy. Ephrine (talk) 16:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Adding to User:Ephrine list. I decided to spam the 41 Special gobbiedial key I had on a mule one Iceday (moon 19%). Here is a list of what I got: Woodworking kit 20 Parrying Torque Ares's Cuirass Fisher's Rope Pair of soul spectacles Dusktip stone +1 Sliced thread Surviver Throwing Weapon Enchiridion Cirdas Visage IV Repeater Valor Breeches Leopard Axe First Virtue Creed Seal: Body Cotton Cloth Phorcys Dirs Shotel Pagondas Earring Pumpkin Cake Mythril Dagger Sparkling Stone Tourney Patas Tarasque Skin Paktong Letterbox Tomato Juice Cleric's Mitts -1 Valhalla Breastplate Cooking kit 45 Barsleepra Lugworm Belt Unkai Sune-Ate Infinity Core Magavan beret Lethe Potage Nibiru chopper Warding Round Steppe Rope Silica Stirge Belt Wrestler's Earring --Dmaps (talk) 18:08, May 8, 2016 (UTC)